Una tarde cualquiera
by Nekbhet
Summary: Quien iba a decir que una simple frase, dejaria a cinco vampiros estaticos y muertos de miedo...  -¿Acaso no os ha dicho nunca que con la comida no se juega?...-  Es muy corto, lo se, pero es divertido xD Disfrutadlo xD


_**Este oneshot me ha venido en un flash, mientras les daba de comer a mis repes xDD Espero que os guste.**_  
><em><strong>Nada de lo que os suene me pertenece, únicamente la idea. xD<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Salia de mi ultima clase, gimnasia, revisando mi mochila por si olvidaba algo, cuando un potente y enorme brazo, rodeo mis hombros y me acerco de manera cariñosa hacia un cuerpo impresionante.<em>  
><em>-Hoy te vienes conmigo en el Jeep, Bella!- Dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en los labios.<em>  
><em>Emmett era un gran chico, y cuando digo grande, no me refiero solo a su carácter, realmente era un tipo grande. Tenia el cabello negro, corto y algo rizado.<em>  
><em>Las facciones de su rostro eran algo aniñadas y cuando sonreía, le salían hoyuelos al lado de la boca y sus ojos, dorados cuando saciaba su sed, o negros cuando tenia hambre, eran risueños y agradables. Su altura y musculatura intimidaban nada más verlo, pero cuando lo conocías, te dabas cuenta de lo buen chico que era... La lastima es que la única "humana" que se le había acercado lo suficiente como para conocerlo, era yo. Porque sí, Emmett, al igual que toda su familia, no era humano... Era un vampiro.<em>  
><em>Ya llegábamos al aparcamiento, cuando unos fríos y poderosos brazos, me arrancaron del abrazo de Emmett. Mire a mi lado, para ver a mi hermoso novio, Edward, mirar a Emmett serio.<em>  
><em>-Bella se vendrá conmigo, como siempre- Le contesto a su hermano.<em>  
><em>Nuevamente, Emmett me tomo delicadamente de un brazo, acercándome a él.<em>  
><em>-Vamos Edward, tú la disfrutas todo el tiempo, déjamela un ratito, solo el camino de vuelta a casa, vamos Bella, sera divertido- Dijo aun risueño.<em>  
><em>-No voy a dejar que atemorices a mi Bella llevándola a través del bosque- Gruño de pronto Edward, mientras me cogía del otro brazo.<em>  
><em>-Oh, vamos! haces trampa, no leas mis pensamientos!- Le grito Emmett, tirando de nuevo de mi brazo.<em>  
><em>Sí. Edward podía leer la mente, la de todos, menos la mía.<em>  
><em>-Chicos, basta, no soy un juguete- Les dije a los dos, aunque, como siempre que pasaba esto, no me escucharon.<em>  
><em>Y entonces, empezaron una disputa sobre "quien se queda con Bella hoy".<em>  
><em>-Si no tenéis cuidado, le arrancaréis los brazos... Lo he visto- Dijo en ese momento Alice, la hermana pequeña de los Cullen y mi mejor amiga, que por cierto, podía ver el futuro.<em>  
><em>Los chicos aflojaron un poco el agarre de mis brazos, pero siguieron peleándose por mi compañía... Y yo mientras, empezaba a enfadarme...<em>  
><em>-Chicos, por favor, parad, me estoy enfadando ya- Les dije, alzando un poco más la voz. Pero ellos no me escuchaban y seguían tirando de mí y peleando sobre con quien debía volver a casa... Hasta que me harte.<em>  
><em>Di un pisotón en el suelo con mala leche y les grite.<em>  
><em>-¡SOLTADME YA!- Se quedaron callados de golpe, soltando mis brazos.<em>  
><em>-Que vergüenza, que diría Esme si os viera ahora mismo, que decepción se llevaría...- Replique mientras alisaba mi camisa y arreglaba la chaqueta.<em>  
><em>-¿Que tiene que ver Esme con esto?- Pregunto Emmett, confundido. Mire a Emmett y Edward simulando enfado, intentando aguantar mi risa y muy seriamente les dije a los dos.<em>  
><em>-Creo que Esme siempre os ha enseñado a ser unos caballeros, por eso parece mentira que hagáis esto, ¿Acaso no os ha dicho nunca que con la comida no se juega?- De pronto cinco vampiros se quedaron helados en su sitio, mirándome horrorizados... Hasta que Jasper exploto a carcajadas, haciéndome reír a mi también.<em>  
><em>-No me lo puedo creer, Bella, jamas había sentido a un vampiro, tan avergonzado como lo están estos dos ahora mismo- Dijo, sin parar de reír.<em>  
><em>Poco a poco, la sonrisa de Edward apareció y Emmett se puso a reír abiertamente.<em>  
><em>Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura con ternura, como siempre que me tocaba, mientras me conducía a su coche.<em>  
><em>-Bien, es mejor que no vayamos ya a casa, tenemos deberes- Dijo, atrayendo la atención de Emmett sobre mí, de nuevo.<em>  
><em>-Alice... ¿No decías que habías visto un pantalón perfecto para mí?- Le pregunte a mi amiga.<em>  
><em>-Sí! Vamos, llegaremos pronto a casa, chicos!- Grito Alice mientras me arrastraba con gracia hacia su coche...<em> 


End file.
